


They Lost The Right Kid

by ipfreeely



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dilaurentis siblings, Gen, I love jason, I will cry if this or something similar happens, Shooting, Spason, This is super sad, i cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipfreeely/pseuds/ipfreeely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post: Jason doesn't seem to be around after the time jump, I'm 100% sure he's gonna die and right before he does he's gonna turn to Ali and go like "they'll finally lose the right kid." </p><p>Feel free to post theories in the comments, I would love to hear them</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Lost The Right Kid

"He's not Charles!" Spencer cried from the doorway as the police surrounded Jason with their guns pointed at him. She, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison had noticed the police car just as it pulled up and ran into the house. Jason seemed to be spaces out, he was busy drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

"Hands where we can see them." Tanner ordered as Jason finished his glass. "The gigs up Charles, we know the truth." She continued. Jason didn't move an inch, he stayed sitting.

"You've got the wrong guy." He slurred, leaning back in the chair. Alison clung on to Emily as if her life depended on it. She couldnt watch this. "Charles is my brother, maybe you should ask my Dad where to find him, oh wait. He'll just tell you he's imaginary." He raged, seemingly becoming angry as his calm tone turned into one of anger and pain. Tanner walked forward, her gun still pointing at him and then grabbed his arm tightly in order to get him up off the chair. Jason pushed her away in his frustration only to hear a gunshot just a moment later.

"JASON!" Alison screamed, covering her mouth with her hand. She forced her way through the cops who were surrounding him, once she made her way through she saw her brother bloody and broken on the ground. He had a gun shot wound near where his ribs would be and the blood soaked through his white shirt. She knelt down to the floor and cradled his head in her lap. She looked up to see the others standing close. Spencer dropped down to her knees and held her brothers hand.

"Jason please, stay with me. Please don't close your eyes. Stay awake" Alison begged through the tears clouding her vision. Jason rolled his eyes back, nearly closing his eyes but barely managing to keep them open.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Spencer cried and Emily immediately got her phone out to call for one. Just as she did so Kenneth came into view and looked down at the sight before him.

"Oh god no" he mumbled, running a hand through his thick, grey hair. He sat down on the edge of the couch near both his daughter and son. He couldn't believe his eyes. Jason coughed and blood spewed from his mouth and down his chin.

"Ali" he rasped, blood still drooling from his now pale lips. He was squeezing Spencer's hand and she was doing the exact same in return.

"Jason, hey I'm here. I'm right here" Ali assured him as she gently brushed a strand of hair back from his face. He forced his eyes to focus on Ali's own blue orbs.

"At least now they'll finally lose the right kid" he said, a small smile ghosting on his lips. Tears rolled down Ali's cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears to come out. Kenneth watched on, holding his tongue. He couldn't pretend he hadn't favoured Ali because that would be lying and they all knew it.

"Don't you dare say that" Ali sobbed leaning her head down, leaning her forehead against her brothers. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek but suddenly she couldnt feel that warmth anymore. Her eyes widened. "Jason?" She asked, sitting upright and looking at him. She looked at his chest to see it wasn't moving. "No, this can't happen" she cried breathlessly. Jason couldn't die. Not Jason.

Paramedics burst into the room and immediately ran to Jasons aid. He was lifeless. They did what they could. They told Ali she had to step away but she refused. There was no way she was leaving him. "Please save him" she begged as they shocked his chest. They did this at least 6 times bit there was no response.

"Time of death 22:47 p.m" one of them announced. Ali couldn't breathe. Her breath hitched in her throat. Ken moved down to the ground next to Ali and put his arm around her as she stayed with Jason's body cradled in her arms. She hugged his limp body to her chest silently begging him to wake up but she knew he was gone. She gently kissed his hair, her tears falling into it. They lost the wrong kid, she thought.


End file.
